yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Just Jadis/All my OCs!
So today I will show you all my OCs from Yansim, DDLC, Death Note, Undertale, Pixar and more! 1. Sabrina Taku. You probably all know who this is by now. My main YanSim OC, Sabrina! If she had a student profile, this is what it would be like: Persona: Loner Crush: Tsuruzo Yamazaki Class: 2-1 Club: (former) Occult. (Current) Animanga Club Age: 15 Voice: Depressed, Deep, Quiet, Kuudere Appears: Week 1 (JSON Files) Games: Yandere Simulator, Gacha Life, GachaVerse, Gacha Studio, Pocket Chibi. Traits: Kind, Smart, Shy, Quiet, Creepy (at times), Honest, Loyal, Generous, Dramatic (at times) Additional Info: sometimes can be seen in plays for the Drama Club, despite not being in the club. Leader and Founder of the Animanga Club. Suffers from depression and bullying. Younger sister of Gema Taku. Hair color: Black Hairstyle: kinda wavy, shoulder length, with bangs. Eye color: Black Skin color: Pale Additions to appearance: light freckles, black lipstick, heart hairclip. Trivia! She is younger then Gema by 3 years. Her favorite color is purple. If Tsuruzo ever committed a crime and she found out about it, she would not report him to the police. She is bullied by her brother Gema, and has been since birth. If Tsuruzo wasn't around, she would probably be dead. She witnessed Ayano kill someone, but was intimidated into keeping it secret. If not, her friends would all have been murdered by Ayano. She is bisexual. She has access to weapons and has extensive martial arts training. Her original design was pink hair in a bun, blue eyes and a unique uniform that was pink and blue. This was changed because the creator didn't know if the creator of her portrait was okay with this,(the portrait was from Google) and she looked too similar to Inkyu Basu. She gave her hair a purple fade to gain more affection from Tsuruzo. She loves animals and has several pets. She likes watching anime and reading manga, which is why she created the Animanga Club. She can't stand Senpai, and does not know why so many girls like him. She has never kissed anyone before. She doesn't like Kizana, but she does not hate her either. She used to be in the Occult Club, but left because she didn't feel right in the club. Oka and Shin were upset about this, but they let her make her choice. She is still friends with the Occult Club. She probably cries a lot. Her brother refers to her as Crybaby, but this is not the reason. He does that purely to bully her. She likes Shoku and is good friends with him, even though he is dating Tsuruzo. She is good friends with Akane, which is why she knows Akane is proud of Heiwo for all the good things she has done. (Note: Heiwo is YandereCookie's OC, not mine. Please don't hate me for mentioning her.) Her anime trope is a mix of dandere, deredere, utsudere, akidere, and bakadere. Keep in mind she has a kuudere voice, but is not a kuudere. Her shoes have kitty faces on them and are red. Her stockings are black purple ombre, and they are thigh high. This page is supposed to be all my OCs, but it took 2 hours just to make Sabrina's information, so later I will edit the blog post to add the others. Category:Blog posts